


Drying Off

by gracefulally



Series: Caught In The Rain [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris seeks comfort in Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drying Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "[Coming Clean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/251664)".

The rain isn’t as mesmerizing as Kris hoped. He needs something to distract him from his own mind, but no matter how many times he tries to go over the chorus from “Raindrops Keep Fallin’ On My Head,” he always ends back at the same screech to affect of “YOU ARE CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE!” It’s not very comforting or arousing like the previous twenty minutes. In fact, he kind of wants to throw up – no, he _definitely_ wants to throw up.

“Kris?”

The concern in Adam’s voice makes Kris flinch. He failed to notice Adam approaching in the reflection of the bay window. For all of two minutes, Adam was convinced that everything was going to be okay. Well, Kris thought he had Adam convinced. He doubts it, now, as he looks at Adam, who's frown as he hands over a terry cloth towel. Kris goes to work, rubbing and padding off his upper body. He knows his silence is making things awkward, but what the hell is he supposed to say? “Oopsies, still married!”? Not going to cut it.

Kris keeps his eyes averted as he nervously licks his lower lip, which his sour from the rain and puffy from kisses. The flesh of his mouth throbs along with the rest of his body. The pangs are mixed with pain and want. He’s hurting. Adam’s likely hurting. He _knows_ Katy is hurting. This just…sucks.

Adam sighs. “I brought two.”

Another towel is proffered. Kris throws the wet one at Adam’s chest. They briefly trade glances as Adam catches the first towel and Kris grabs the second. Kris buries his face into the cotton to muffle his strangled, “Damn it!”

“You should go home,” Adam says slowly. “You should have already gone.”

Damn him. Why is he right? Why is he _always_ right?

“Nope,” Kris says with a sniff and attacks his hair with the towel. He roughs up his short locks and wipes behind his ears – repeating the process so he doesn’t have to look at Adam’s solemn face, again. “Not gonna happen.”

“Kris, you can’t leave her.”

“I know I can’t!” Kris’s shout is broken. He lets the towel fall onto his shoulders. His hands press to his face, one at a time. Crying is…really not his thing, which is why he’s hyperventilating instead of sobbing. “I can’t do this. It’s not right.”

Kris is grateful when a hand grips his shoulder and gives it a comforting wag.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Adam assures him, though Kris knows it’s a balls-out lie.

Jaw squaring, Kris gives Adam a testy, side-long glance. “That’s bullcrap.” Kris shakes his head and heaves a stuttered sigh. “And I can’t just walk away…from either of you.”

Kris’s guard crumbles when Adam replies, “Just walk away from _one_.”

Adam comes around to hold Kris’s face in his hands. Kris shuts his eyes. His breathing is becoming increasingly erratic. He can’t handle Adam looking so remorseful.

“I knew you were lying when you said you didn’t have regrets,” Adam says quietly, but it’s near enough that Kris can feel the words on his lips.

Kris freezes. His eyes pop open. “But you kissed me anyway. And you’re about to kiss, again.” The assumption is proved correct as Adam pulls a long, mind-numbing kiss from his lips. Kris gives chase when Adam pulls back, but Adam tilts his head away. Kris grunts in frustration. “You’re making less sense than me!”

“Go home, Kris.”

Going home means facing Katy. Not going home means hurting at least one person. Either way, he’s still going to be a father.

Grabbing a fistful of Adam’s wet shirt, Kris tugs them closer together. He pusses up on his toes, which makes them teeter for balance. His eyes flit from Adam’s eyes to Adam's mouth. “Just one more,” Kris quietly whimpers. “Just one more and I’ll make it right by her.” The kiss comes and goes. “Just one more, Adam. Just one more, please.”

“You’re going to run out of breath.”

Kris hiccups a pained chuckle before claiming Adam’s mouth, determined to kiss him until they both pass out.


End file.
